Some video hosting sites allow viewers to view videos by visiting a watch page on the video hosting site or by using a customized client application. Some viewers use personal computers to access videos on the video hosting sites, while others use mobile devices.
Displaying effective promotional content on mobile devices has proven more challenging than on conventional desktop or laptop PCs due to the limited display area available on a mobile device.